


Splash Over Your Body

by fishcake



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcake/pseuds/fishcake
Summary: Jae has no idea if it’s a friends-with-benefits situation, but he doesn’t care.All he cares about is Brian’s face and mutual handjobs.





	Splash Over Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> me: /rises from the dead just to post brijae smut/
> 
> ((((i lov riv for lettin me scream out my ass about day6 and enabling me))))
> 
> EDIT: friendly reminder NOT to send any of the day6 members fandom content like fanfics and inappropriate fan art. it is SO disrespectful to the creators as well as the members themselves.

The humidity is oddly high today. It’s hot and humid and sticky. Jae keeps wiping at his skin, sweaty and flushed from the temperature. What’s even more disgusting is that it’s hotter than hell in his house. His mother hates having the air conditioning at a low temperature, so he suffers. He has no choice but to keep the window open, and of course, let the humidity in.

From the bed, Brian says, “Dude. It’s really disgusting in here.”

“I told you we should have just hung out at your place.” Jae takes a swig of beer, the cold carbonation helping cool him down. He looks over at Brian, who’s splayed out, taking the world’s longest drag from the joint between his fingers.

Brian exhales, coughing uncontrollably. He shoves his face into Jae’s pillow, coughing, to which Jae mutters, “Gross.”

Once his coughing fit is over, Brian says, “We can’t smoke at my place. My mom threatened to break my laptop if the house smelled like weed again. At least your mom’s cool with it.”

Jae sighs, taking the joint when it’s passed to him. He coughs, choking, “Dude. It’s too fucking hot to smoke.” He fans the smoke away from his face. “I can’t take this.” He takes his shirt off, using it to wipe his face. He rests his head on his desk, the surface oddly cool on his heated cheek. “I want death.”

Brian finishes the rest of the joint by himself, taking Jae’s beer and downing some of it. “Wow,” Brian says, “this is really good.”

“You’re just high. Stop drinking my drink.” Jae takes it from him, chugging the rest of it. He slides from his chair, onto the ground. The wood floor sticks to his back, but it’s not completely unpleasant. “Southern California can eat my ass.”

Brian hops down from the bed and flops onto the floor beside Jae. “It’s hot as fuck.” Brian takes his shirt off, placing it under his head as a cushion. “Y’know, I thought it would help, but now my back is suctioned to the floor.”

With his eyes closed, Jae says, “Yeah. It’s nice, right?”

He doesn’t receive a response. Beside him, he can feel Brian shift, but he doesn’t reply. Jae opens his eyes for a moment, and okay, Brian is literally an inch from his face.

Brian’s lips are hot and chapped, tasting vaguely of sweat. Jae reaches up, fisting his hand in Brian’s damp hair, his lips moving slowly, too slowly, he can’t keep up. “What the fuck,” Jae mumbles, “you’re moving too fast.”

“I’m moving at a normal pace. You’re just slow. Like always.”

Jae lightly shoves him, but Brian comes back. Of course he does. Brian kisses his neck, and Jae thinks it must be disgusting because he is drenched in sweat, but Brian just bites his skin and pays it no mind.

Jae closes his eyes once again, flashes of color playing behind his lids. He idly kneads Brian’s nape, drawing a moan from him. Brian nuzzles his nose up his jaw, peppering kisses along the way. “S’good,” Jae slurs. Brian’s chest is practically sticking to him, almost suffocating. “Brian,” he whines. It’s hard to breathe. He tells him this and Brian softly apologizes with a kiss to his cheek.

Brian rolls off of him, his back hitting the floor with an odd wet sound. Jae looks at him, “You’re just gonna stop?”

“What?”

Jae says, “If you don’t touch my dick in next thirty seconds I’m going to be pissed.”

Brian promptly shoves his hand into Jae’s boxer shorts. He makes a face. “You’re sweaty.”

“Yeah, no shit?”

Brian turns to him, and Jae shoves his pants off all the way, facing Brian and yanking on his shorts. Jae most definitely has no desire to get Brian’s dick in his mouth, but his mouth waters anyway. He wraps his hand around Brian’s dick, shoving his thigh between Brian’s legs for easier access for both of them.

Jae kisses him and his head spins for a second, the alcohol settling into his veins.

The thing is, Jae likes Brian. He’s his best friend, of course he likes him. And this isn’t new. This isn’t just Brian getting high and wanting someone to get off with. This is—okay, Jae doesn’t really know what this is. He’s not dating Brian, but they don’t really see other people. They don’t mess around with anyone else. Jae has no idea if it’s a friends-with-benefits situation, but he doesn’t care.

All he cares about is Brian’s face and mutual handjobs.

This is probably an awful idea. They might just die of heat stroke right here, sweaty and naked, hands around each other’s dicks. For a split second, Jae thinks it’s not so bad, but he’s overcome with the horrible realization that his mother will probably find him. Naked. With his hand around Brian’s dick.

“Jae.”

Brian’s voice snaps Jae out of his daze. “What?”

“You gonna jerk me off or just hold my dick for the next ten years?”

“I don’t know. I might just hold it forever. Just keep it, y’know?”

Brian scoffs, rubbing the slit of Jae’s dick, making him jolt, a whimper being ripped from his throat. “Honestly, fuck lube. Sweat’s good.”

Jae lies there for a moment, processing his words. “That’s kind of nasty but kind of hot.”

“Right?” Brian laughs, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, his thumb catching on the head.

“Oh fuck. Fuck.” Jae shoves his face into the floor, letting go of Brian’s dick to dig his nails into the wood. “Brian—”

Brian scoots closer, pressing his nose to Jae’s shoulder, warm and flushed. “You okay?” Jae nods and looks at him, the strong blush on Brian’s cheeks, his hair plastered to his forehead. Brian adjusts his glasses for him, giving him a goofy smile.

Jae manages to focus, and feels bad for not getting Brian off. He finally gets his fist around Brian’s cock, hot and hard and sweaty, precome dripping from the slit. Brian groans, his eyes fluttering shut.

Everything feels like it’s moving in slow motion. It’s so humid. Jae just keeps getting sweatier and sweatier, his body temperature rising. The floor under him is probably going to just be a puddle when they’re done.

Brian’s biting his neck, sucking on his skin, sounding obscene. Jae lets his head fall back, thrusting up into Brian’s fist and speeding up his hand.

Jae feels good. He feels _great_. Maybe after this, if they can move, they can hop into the shower. Maybe. A cold shower sounds amazing.

Brian kisses his collarbone, sending a shudder down Jae’s spine, straight to his dick. Brian growls, low in his throat, “You’re so wet, Jae. Fuck.” Jae shivers, yanking on Brian’s hair with his free hand and messily pressing their mouths together. Brian pants, “You’re always wet for me, though.”

Jae doesn’t know how much longer he can take this. He’s fucking dripping, his precome smeared on the ground. Brian’s hand is perfect, squeezing, tight and slick around his cock. “Brian. Please—”

“What you begging for, baby?”

“Faster—I’m close.” Brian does as he’s told, sloppily kissing him, too much tongue and spit. Jae feels like a mess. He _is_ a mess, can’t recall being this dirty in a very long time.

Brian presses down on the head just right and that’s it. Jae loses it, crying out and hiccupping, come coating Brian’s hand. He doesn’t let go until Jae is pushing him away, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. Jae whispers, “Too much, too much.”

“Shh, s’okay,” Brian mumbles, kissing his forehead as Jae shoves his face into his neck.

Jae licks the salt from his lips, teeth grabbing Brian’s skin hard, the way he likes it. Brian threads his fingers in his hair, hips pushing up into Jae’s fist.

Jae can’t help but pull back, feeling somewhat dizzy. He looks down at his hand, taking back that thought he had earlier of not wanting Brian’s dick in his mouth. He most definitely wants it, but he has an awful case of cottonmouth. It probably wouldn’t be the best idea.

Brian looks so good, lying on Jae’s hardwood floor, covered in sweat. He’s smiling at him, a sort of sleepy smile, the kind he gives when he’s high off his ass.

Jae strokes him quickly, feeling his cock twitch in his hand. Brian digs his nails into Jae’s arm, moaning, his neck flushing even more as he comes, pearly white over Jae’s thigh that’s wedged between his legs.

They simply stay this way for a moment, breathing, gathering their thoughts, collecting themselves. Jae’s head stops spinning, the thrumming in his veins settling down to a pleasant buzz. Brian is looking at him, trying to calm down. Jae opens his mouth to speak, but Brian does first.

“I accidentally shoved my come hand into your hair.”

Wonderful. Jae groans, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair. It’s even worse than before. “I wanted to shower anyway.” He should probably mop his floor, as well. 

“Okay. Sorry.”

“Come with me, idiot.”

Brian raises an eyebrow, “ _Oh_. Alright.”

Jae gets up, extending a hand out to help Brian stand. “You suck,” Jae says, feeling how sticky his hair is. Brian seems apologetic. It looks pathetically adorable, Jae can’t help but press him against the bathroom door and kiss him, their lips molding together.

Jae can hear the front door open and close. Brian mumbles something about them getting into the shower, but Jae’s too busy kissing him, hands wandering, mapping, touching like it’s not enough. 

“Jae,” Brian breathes. His hands are gentle on Jae’s back, fingertips pressing into his skin, the dips and curves of his spine. He urges him into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. “Shower. Now. You’re a mess.”

“Fine. But just for the record, so are you.”

Brian retorts, “I never said I’m not.”

Fair enough, Jae thinks. Fair enough.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah obv im rusty as hell but i haven't been writing consistently (wow no shit) so i mean...gtg


End file.
